


Stolen Stares

by bardroyisms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardroyisms/pseuds/bardroyisms
Summary: Bardroy gets a little distracted at the sight of Meyrin kicking ass. And she's all too happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Baldroy/Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Stolen Stares

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, there's very little plot here. It's just smut. And hey, I guess it can be read as a follow-up to the last one. 
> 
> Massive thank you to vaderfanatic for all your help :)
> 
> (yes, those are Taylor Swift lyrics again... was listening to illicit affairs while writing this)

A flash of red darted in the corner of Bardroy’s eye, and he couldn’t help but turn and steal another glance at Meyrin from the other side of the roof. Despite the sound of gunfire ringing in his ears, the ex-soldier felt strangely at ease every time he looked at her. The sight of Meyrin always soothed his troubled soul, but right now was an entirely different story. As the sun slowly retreated behind a blanket of clouds and out of sight, it cast a soft orange glow upon the maid’s deep red hair, and the golden brown eyes which focused on her targets with a fiery intensity. Although the tiles of the roof were cold against Bard’s knee while he crouched there with his rifle, he felt only warmth. It was also impossible not to sometimes let his eyes wander down her leg towards that tiny bit of exposed thigh... plus, the occasional gust of wind tugging at her skirt only made it harder to look away.

It wasn’t as if Bard had never seen Meyrin’s body before – in fact, he had seen _all_ of her by now, quite a few times. But even so, the chef was sure he would never quite get used to being able to call her _his,_ nor would he get used to the sight of her like this – so strong and beautiful in her own way. There was just something about the way the red haired girl moved with almost ethereal gracefulness, disposing of enemies with ease, that Bard found completely intoxicating. As he continued to steal glances at his lover in between firing at the intruders, Bard couldn’t help the way his mind wandered. He couldn’t help the way he thought back to the other night; the taste of her soft lips, the way those golden eyes gazed up at him so sweetly. Bard’s mouth became a little dry and his breath caught in his throat as he remembered how her smooth, warm skin felt against his. And how could he forget the beautiful sound of his name falling from her lips, her strong thighs wrapped around him as he-

“Oi! Eyes forward, mister!”

Bard snapped out of it at the sound of Meyrin’s voice, firm yet playful, and he looked up at her face to find a knowing smirk there. Damn it, the maid knew him too well. She was right, though – as irresistible as she was, now really wasn’t the time to be daydreaming. 

“Sorry darlin’,” he called out to her as he returned his attention back to the ground below with a small smirk. “Ya know I can’t help myself with you lookin’ like _that._ ”

“Lookin’ like what?” Although he was no longer looking at her, Bard could _hear_ the smirk in Meyrin’s voice.

“Ya know damn well what I mean,” he shot back. Meyrin’s smirk only grew wider – yes, she did. She knew that look in Bard’s ocean blue eyes all too well, and while now was certainly not the time to be distracted, she couldn’t deny the way it gave her a delicate rush of warmth in her stomach. Nobody had ever looked at her quite like the chef did; a look that could only be described as a mixture of lust and absolute awe. And although she did a much better job of hiding it, Meyrin would be lying if she claimed not to be equally affected by Bard right now. As he shot with harsh precision, his usually gentle eyes seemed to grow darker, and his jaw clenched in concentration. While Bard by no means enjoyed having to defend the manor like this, he seemed to do it almost effortlessly. His chef jacket wasn’t particularly form fitting, but Meyrin could still see the way his biceps tensed under his sleeves. Bard was always ruggedly handsome in Meyrin’s eyes, but when he slipped back into soldier mode, he took on a dangerous intensity and confidence which sent a shiver through her. In spite of her teasing scolding a moment ago, it did seem as if the intruders were nearly all taken care of... so Meyrin couldn’t resist glancing back over at the blond.

At that precise moment, those eyes flickered back over to meet hers once more, and Meyrin almost stopped breathing.

“Gotcha,” Bard said with a triumphant grin, and Meyrin’s heart fluttered in her chest. Her cheeks flushed a little, and she shook her head before turning her head away again. _God, he’s gonna be the death of me,_ she thought to herself.

“Shut up,” Meyrin grumbled, face growing warmer as she could practically _feel_ Bard’s eyes still fixed on her. “You can distract me _later,_ you big idiot.” That earned her a chuckle from Bard, and she just _knew_ he was still smirking.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, and it took every ounce of effort for Meyrin not to let her mind wander even further.

\--

If it was up to Bard, he would have let Meyrin tug him to her room as soon as the intruders were taken care of. However, the life of a servant didn’t allow for that; there were still a fair few chores for both of them to get done before the day was over, and neither Bard or Meyrin particularly liked the idea of irritating Sebastian by slacking off. With Meyrin’s clumsiness and Bard’s fondness for cooking with his flamethrower, they were both on that butler’s bad side enough as it was. All they could do was wait until the very end of the day; and given how worked up they already were, that would be no easy task. Then again, perhaps the anticipation would make things all the more worthwhile.

After what seemed like forever, they were finally done with work for the night. As Sebastian bid the servants goodnight and turned to attend to his own tasks, Meyrin glanced over at Bard, and when she was sure nobody was looking, she nodded in the direction of her bedroom with the tiniest hint of a smirk as she began walking away. Taking another quick glance around the room to check they were alone, Bard grinned and put out his cigarette under his boot (he’d deal with the scolding from Sebastian tomorrow) before following close behind her, heart skipping a beat at the playful glint he’d spotted in her eyes.

The door had barely shut behind them before their lips crashed together, Bard’s hands tangling in her hair and Meyrin’s arms wrapping tightly around his neck. She practically melted against him, sighing softly and kissing him almost desperately, which he returned with equal fervour. The delicate taste of smoke still lingered on his lips, mixed with something that was just uniquely _Bard,_ and Meyrin knew she would never get tired of this as long as she lived. And neither would Bard. He couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that escaped him as he deepened the kiss, gently guiding her back until they reached the bed. Meyrin giggled against the chef’s lips as she fell back onto it, tugging him down with her and tightly wrapping her arms around him. God, Bard _lived_ to hear Meyrin so happy – that giggle, even within the fog of lust, sent the butterflies in his stomach aflutter. Taking a moment to gaze down at her and take in the sight – her cheeks lightly flushed, hair a mess against the pillows – Bard grinned as he kissed a slow yet firm trail from her lips along her jawline, then dipping down to her neck. He lightly kissed just below Meyrin’s ear, then gradually kissed his way down to a spot he knew was sensitive and lightly nipped at the pale skin. It didn’t escape him that the red haired girl’s breath still wavered every time his lips brushed against the soft skin of her neck, and it certainly didn’t escape him that her arms tightened around him when he sucked a light mark there.

Bard let out a low chuckle as he took his time kissing his way down Meyrin’s neck; then a breathy chuckle of surprise when she suddenly rolled on top of him, straddling his lap and capturing his lips once more with her own. Of course, Bard wasn’t complaining, and he immediately sat up to wrap his arms around her waist, lightly nipping at her bottom lip and sighing shakily when she deliberately squirmed in his lap. Shifting a bit underneath her in slight retaliation, Bard let out a shaky breath as he reluctantly broke the kiss and went back to teasing her neck, which earned him a delicious little moan.

“Bard,” Meyrin sighed, tilting her head to the side a little to give him more room. She had a feeling there would be several marks blossoming on her skin after this, but the thought of that gave her a rush of fluttering warmth in her stomach. Yes, Sebastian would call them both out if he saw any marks, and although Meyrin would have to cover them up, the simple knowledge that they were there was enough to make her feel wanted. Pulling away ever so slightly, Meyrin briefly unwrapped one of her arms from around Bard to take off her white maid’s cap and to let her hair down, shaking her head a little to let the red locks cascade down to her shoulders. Her heart _ached_ at the way Bard was gazing up at her now – there was a softness in his eyes, mixed with a devotion that was reserved only for her. He looked at her as if nothing else existed. Hands trembling lightly, Meyrin smiled and reached forward to slowly unbutton Bard’s chef jacket. He flashed her a cheeky grin as he shrugged it off and tossed the jacket aside, and Meyrin let her hands trail up his toned stomach and chest in appreciation. With the moonlight delicately lighting up his features, his messy golden hair and those deep blue eyes, Meyrin was sure she had never seen a more beautiful man in her life.

“God, I love you,” Bard whispered before capturing her lips in another searing kiss, pulling her even closer and running his fingers through her silky red hair. He let one large hand gently trail down Meyrin’s body, lightly brushing against one of her breasts and teasingly caressing it through her dress. The maid’s breath wavered at the touch and she couldn’t resist arching against his hand a little, sighing in pleasure as Bard stroked a bit harder. Smirking against her lips and spurred on by the intoxicating little noises Meyrin was making, Bard finally took his hand away to begin clumsily unbuttoning her dress, teasingly nipping at her bottom lip and sighing as she ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually tugging off her dress and doing away with the rest of her clothes, Bard bit his lip and let his eyes wander across Meyrin’s exposed body, causing her to blush the way she always did like this. She was _adorable._

“You’re beautiful, Mey.” Almost as soon as he had uttered these words, Bard had rolled back on top of Meyrin, lips immediately latching onto her sensitive neck again. Her cheeks grew warmer still at the praise, tightly wrapping her arms around Bard once more and humming softly at the feeling of him kissing a slow trail down to her chest.

“Bard, I- ah-” Meyrin gasped, tangling her hands in his hair when he kissed his way down to her breasts and gently took one of her nipples into his mouth. A quiet moan escaped her as Bard’s free hand shifted to teasingly caress the other one, his eyes darkening with lust as he glanced up to watch her reactions to his touch. Although they had been together like this several times now, Meyrin still had pretty limited experience in comparison to Bard, and so it was almost _addictive_ to see just how responsive and sensitive the red-haired girl was. Humming softly in appreciation, Bard switched over to the other side and continued teasing her breasts for a few more moments, Meyrin’s gasps and sighs sending warmth shooting through his veins. Eventually he began to press a trail of kisses down her slender yet muscular stomach, then along the insides of her thighs. Meyrin bit her lip as she watched, letting her legs fall a little further apart and tightening the hand that was still tangled in Bard’s hair. He made his way closer to where they both knew Meyrin wanted him to be, but Bard still gave her a quizzical glance to ask permission. She nodded. “Please,” she whispered, and that was all he needed to hear.

Still carefully watching Meyrin’s face, Bard slowly ran his tongue along her wetness, groaning softly at the taste of her and at the little gasp she let out. He gently held Meyrin in place with his hands on her parted thighs and lightly flicked his tongue against her clit. Breathing shakily with need, Meyrin’s fingers tightened in his hair even more, her other hand clutching at the bedsheets, and she sucked in a shuddering gasp. “Bard... _oh_...!” She whimpered softly as he repeated the gentle movement a few times, then she couldn’t hold back a needy moan when Bard wrapped his lips around her clit, creating some careful suction before running his tongue against her sensitive skin more firmly. He let out another low hum, alternating between licking and gently sucking, gradually increasing the speed of his movements. It didn’t take long to reduce Meyrin to a gasping, moaning mess, arching her back and practically clinging to the sheets and Bard’s hair. God, Bard was sure he could never get enough of this. He felt almost _drunk_ on the taste of her.

“Ah... Bard...! _God,_ I’m so close...!” Meyrin whined, desperately rocking up against his mouth as much as she could while still being held in place by his strong hands on her thighs. Bard tightened his grip a little in response, groaning lowly against her sensitive skin as he moved his tongue with more intensity, tasting her as if his life depended on it. If Bard got his way, he could happily stay between her legs like this for hours on end. Fingers digging into his scalp, Meyrin let out a loud, drawn out moan as her climax finally washed over her, throwing her head back against the pillow and her thighs trembling and clenching around Bard’s head. “ _Bard!”_ She whimpered as she rode out the pleasure, which Bard prolonged by continuing to almost _devour_ her until she finally relaxed against the bed, though her legs still trembled a little. Running his tongue through her wetness one more time and chuckling breathlessly, Bard kissed his way back up Meyrin’s trembling body, then laughed in surprise when he found himself pinned against the bed, the flustered red-head now straddling his lap.

“Mm, don’t think you enjoyed that at all,” he teased, voice low and slightly husky with arousal. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, Meyrin grinned and rolled her eyes. She kissed him slowly, shivering ever so slightly as she tasted herself on his lips. Still a little shaky from the intensity of her orgasm, she trailed her fingertips down the muscles of Bard’s chest and stomach, then rather insistently unbuttoned his trousers, and he hastily wriggled out of the rest of his clothes, carelessly kicking them away. Now it was Meyrin’s turn to press her lips against his neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin while she carefully took Bard’s arousal into her hand and gave it a cursory stroke. Wrapping his arms around her, he sucked in a shaky breath and couldn’t resist slowly rocking up into the touch. Meyrin smirked against his neck and lightly teased the tip with her thumb, which earned her a soft groan.

“Need you, Bard,” she whispered in his ear, and Bard bit his lip at the seductive tone of her voice, though her uneven breathing made it clear she was just as desperate for more as he was. As if to prove her point, Meyrin deliberately let her hips grind down against his arousal, and the feeling made Bard softly groan once more. 

“Go on then, darlin’...” he murmured, teasingly rocking up against her in retaliation. Meyrin shifted to position herself, biting her lip and gasping softly as she began lowering herself down. Bard’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out another low noise of pleasure at the tight heat surrounding him, resting his hands on Meyrin’s hips while she took a moment to adjust. No, this was not their first time doing this, but no matter how prepared she was, Meyrin always needed to pause and get used to the pleasant stretch – Bard wasn’t exactly _small_ in that department, after all. His rough fingers rubbed gentle soothing circles on her hips as he let her adjust, watching her with hungry eyes and a small, adoring smile. That smile never failed to make Meyrin feel infinitely safe, wanted and _loved,_ and she couldn’t resist leaning in for a tender kiss, which Bard eagerly returned. After a few moments of adjustment, arms tightening around his muscular frame, Meyrin slowly rocked her hips and gasped shakily, the feeling of fullness almost overwhelming her. Letting her forehead gently rest against Bard’s, she repeated the careful movement, and it was ridiculously hard for him to keep his hips still for now. Not that he _didn’t_ love it when Meyrin took control like this; the sight of her so flushed and desperate for him as she rode him was something he would never tire of. It was just difficult to hold back as a result.

“God, Bard...” she moaned, her shallow breathing tickling Bard’s lips. A wavering gasp escaped her kiss-swollen lips when Bard finally began carefully rocking up in time with Meyrin’s movements. Although he kept his thrusts relatively shallow and gentle at first, there was no denying the way even the smallest movement sent electricity surging through Meyrin’s veins, and she couldn’t help but whine with need. She was grateful for Bard taking his time, but... damn it, she needed _more._ The chef seemed to pick up on this, as a smirk spread across his lips and he suddenly rocked his hips up _hard,_ his grip on Meyrin’s soft skin tightening almost possessively. She couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed by the loudness of the moan she let out, nor could she resist rocking her hips just as hard, which earned her a deep groan from Bard which was so low it could almost be called a growl. It was impossible not to notice just how beautiful Bard looked underneath her in the dim light of the room, his blond hair even messier than usual, eyes hazy with arousal and cheeks lightly flushed, all because of Meyrin.

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” Bard murmured, seeming to guide her hips as their desperation grew. In between breathy moans, Meyrin laughed softly and shook her head, running her fingers through his already messy blond hair.

“Think that’s _you_ ,” Meyrin whispered, followed by a shaky giggle when Bard playfully rolled his eyes and let one hand sneak around to teasingly grasp at her backside. Eyes never leaving Meyrin’s face, Bard also slipped his free hand down in between them and began lightly circling her clit with his thumb. The redhead gasped, the added sensation causing her hips to jerk and tremble from how overly sensitive she still was from before. Unable to hide the smirk of satisfaction that spread across his face, Bard gradually rocked his hips with more urgency, fingers digging harder into Meyrin’s soft skin and biting his lip in a mostly unsuccessful attempt to muffle his grunts of pleasure. However, there was probably no need anyway – it wasn’t as if he and the maid had put much effort into hiding their relationship. Besides, even if a passer-by was somehow unable to hear Bard, they would almost certainly hear Meyrin, whose moans were the sweetest music to his ears. As the room filled with the sound of skin on skin and blissful sighs, it seemed as if the two fit together perfectly; as if this was exactly where they were meant to be.

Judging by the way Meyrin’s slender body was starting to tremble and tighten around him, Bard could tell she was close, and he wasn’t going to hold out too much longer either. Leaning forward to kiss a rough trail down the warm skin of her neck, Bard increased the pressure with his thumb, circling it a little faster and grinning to himself at the way Meyrin practically clung to him and bucked her hips, moaning breathlessly as she chased her high. And Bard was all too happy to give it to her. “Bard, I- I’m-” she gasped, nails digging into his back as if to anchor herself and sending a shiver through the blond.

“That’s it, babe,” Bard murmured, pulling back so that he could watch Meyrin’s expression once again. “C’mon... lemme watch ya come...”

Those words, along with Bard’s darkened eyes greedily taking in her every reaction, were all it took. Brows furrowed and lips parted as the breath was knocked out of her, Bard’s name fell from Meyrin’s lips like a prayer as a second, more intense climax washed over her. Biting his lip as he took in the sight of her with her head thrown back in pleasure, it didn’t take long for Bard’s climax to hit him too. He let out a deep groan and held Meyrin tightly against him as they both rode out the waves of pleasure, once again moving together perfectly. When it finally subsided, a trembling Meyrin was just about able to lift herself off of Bard’s length in favour of lying limply against him as she caught her breath, eyes closed and cheeks red. A soft, shaky laugh escaped Bard as he flopped back against the bed, breathing heavily and lazily draping his arms around her.

“Bloody _hell_ , Mey...” he chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead and tightening his arms around her. Meyrin grinned as she snuggled up to him, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“All this ‘cause you couldn’t handle seeing a bit of thigh?” she teased, and Bard playfully rolled his eyes.

“If they’re yours? You’re damn right.”


End file.
